


断章

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 出于众所周知的原因搬家。垂死病中惊坐起（看完case3的一个断章，半AU（？
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 1





	断章

============================================

狡啮周末去集市逛了会，别人都端着咖啡，唾沫横飞地讲价，一个说，“嘿先生，你这个可不值这么多，”另一个说，“如果你愿意一起带走这个，那我愿意把它卖给你，再附赠一张我的电话号码。”

第一个人随即又说，“我可以带走这个，但请看好你的电话”，然后两个人又纷纷笑了起来。

集市就是集市，卖酒，卖肉，横穿着音乐和口水，即兴地跳着舞，拥挤的脚步声，硕大的苍蝇和比它们还兴致高昂的叫卖声。

他在里面绕了一个大圈子，最后只是买了盆花。

那盆花从此就放在了他的阳台上。

他不怎么会养花，完全不清楚这之中有什么门道和这座城市变化无常的气候是否能养得活这盆花。他早上出门，时不时很晚才会回来，有时候根本就忘了浇水，他陪着那盆花最多的时候，就是靠着阳台抽烟，然后把烟灰弹到花盆里。

可是槙岛却很喜欢。

他怎么看都不像是会喜欢花的人，槙岛给人的感觉更像他惯用的手术刀。哪怕看着薄弱，但槙岛一膝盖撞在他下巴上力道至今都让他记得很清楚——你永远也不会想去折断一把手术刀，毕竟第一时间就能崩了自己的手。

有一天他半夜摸着黑回来，没得及来灯，只隐约看到窗子里透进来的月光，槙岛靠在他平时抽烟的位置，正在盯着看那盆花。

“不要开灯。"槙岛没头没脑地说了一句。

槙岛是个比狡啮更固执而随性的人，他早已经习惯这个人有时候半夜溜出去看海，然后一个小时后打电话告诉他，海边太冷了，风把他的头发吹得到处都是，鞋子里也全是砂子。

槙岛现在留着长发，不是以前那种前面微微修整过，只有后面到肩膀的长度。他的头发在这段时间里慢慢生长，已经到达了背部中央，堪堪及腰。

他回来了，站在门口，槙岛却根本没有看着他——这个人想来就来，想走就走，狡啮一点办法也没有。他给自己倒了杯水，坐在床边。

天气热起来了，隔着纱窗都能摸到窗外的暖风。当时买来的时候听店长说，气温再高一点，在半夜的时候，这盆花应该就会开放了。

开花的时候会是什么样的呢？

槙岛就像他某个不请自来的客人，两个人只是为了赏花，并不说话。只是特殊一些，有着金色眼睛，所以更像夏夜的鬼魂，看在这盆花的份上，他或许是花的精魄吧。  
……  
他觉得自己根本就是在美化这个人。

槇岛像是靠着月光存活一样，只要再吸收一点夜色的力量，他就会活过来，他那么真实，除了白的有些不像样，还有会换的衣服，会留长头发，这一切怎么可能会是假的。

他走了过去，却还是像往常一样扑了个空。

他叫他的名字，却依然得不到回应。

都是假的，一切如梦如幻，只有花盆，花盆里的花，以及一小撮烟蒂是真的。

槙岛在接下来的一个月里都没有出现，就像是彻底消失了，狡啮睡去醒来，日常生活，出门和别人对话，再也没有幻影出现在他的身边，哪怕是在他心烦意乱，哪怕是在他意志动摇的那些日子里，槇岛都没有再次出现。他的意思应该很明确，他或许是觉得，又或许是在以更清楚的方式告诉他：停止把一切都推在复仇的名头上，停止把你回忆的终止都归结在我的名字上。

可是槙岛却仍然会出现在他的梦里，像很多年前到现在为止，像在他们见面之前，到他们一起逃亡之后，仍然站在他的阳台上，转过头来用很轻的声音对他说，  
我很失望，狡啮。  
不是这回事，你不明白。

槙岛叹了口气，是西比拉终究毁了你吗？你还没有找不到除了我以外往下走的路。

不是这样的。

这好像是他们第一次企图开始争吵，不是像之前那样，基于两个人在个人见识和理解上的交流或者辩论，是一种略为激烈的交流过程。这次是真的，哪怕两个人再熟悉，相熟的人之间也会爆发的争吵，无法调和，谁也无法说服谁。他甚至第一次在幻影的表情上看到了漠然的失望。

如果这完全是他自己与自己的博弈，又怎么可能会有失望。

可是如果这个存在真的是槙岛本人，他一定会告诉他，你应该要怎么走下去。

他往前踏了一步。  
前几年的时候他们还会打架，那些下手的力道都是真的，打完架之后，却什么事情都没有，槙岛照旧跟他说话，两个人照旧聊书，聊哲学，聊彼此过去几十年的见闻，他很清楚地知道，哲学家本身并不是什么小气的人。

这或许是梦吧，可是他真正地吻到了那个人。

一个月之后，狡啮终于做出了决定，他决定离开，他要回到日本，抛弃这么多年在海外莫名其妙的坚持，只是为了一个可有可无的承诺。  
他开始清理家具，和认识的朋友告别，把零零散散的东西都丢掉，打电话联系行程，收拾垃圾。  
他最后花了整整三天的时间清空房子，面对已经打扫干净空无一物的室内，却发现根本没有什么槙岛的幻影，也并没有什么花。

整个房子空空荡荡，除了自己那点仅剩的行李，别的什么也没有。

END


End file.
